Hang the SINNers Volume 4
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: With the loss of their leader the remains of SINN travel with Ruby to Mistral making team IRNN. However a new predator is watching from the sidelines and proves itself to be much more dangerous than anything the had faced before... (Plz reveiw)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Next Step

(Ice's POV)

So... It's been a few months since the Fall of Beacon as well as the disappearance of Silver, we have been staying at Taiyang's place as he offered to let us stay over as long as we helped out with keeping the house stable since he can't manage 5 people all by himself, the team including myself have taken it hard since we lost Silver and we have no clue on where the hell she is although I firmly believe that we will find answers for when we go to Haven Academy which Ruby has agreed to join us on the journey there.

It was a spring morning for when we all decided to set off on our journey to Haven, I now wore a black trench coat with red lines that streaked from the large collar down to the end of the coat, I had dark grey pants on and wore a red shirt plus now got a sword sheath for my katana Hito and a holster for the gun.

Neo went back to her usual design with her ice cream coloured hair, jeans with the belt, knee high white boots, the lined shirt she wears underneath the white and pink jacket, her black gloves and the necklaces she has as well as reverting back to her umbrella as her weapon.

Naniele had a change of style too now she was wearing a light pink shirt, a white jacket with yellow lines at the zips and the cuffs of the jacket along with breast pocket with a gold button, she wears white pants and 2 sheaths for her daggers on each side of the pants and she now has a butterfly hair clip in her fringe.

"Hey Taiyang, thanks for everything up to this point." I walked up to him and thanked him for everything he has done for us and handed him an axe with a sun engraving on it.

"It was nothing, in exchange keep my daughter safe." He took the axe happily and smiled at me, I just smiled back and turned to the team.

"Alright are we ready?" I asked the team as we are now team IRNN.

"Yeah, as good as ever, we need to get Silver back." Naniele spoke first, showing a much more confident face which I am happy to see.

"I wanted to go to Haven anyway so I'll come with you all the way also thanks dad for letting me go!" Ruby waved to Taiyang and he just stood and watched with that damn proud father face.

And Neo just nodded yes, she still looks a bit down from Losing Silver.

Just as we were about to leave the place, "Wait!" Yang shouted from the living room as she ran to see us off with Zwei and the three legged Heathen, we all turned back to see what she had to say.

"… Bring me back a souvenir from Mistral." She smirked as she stood in the hallway besides Taiyang, I guess that was her way of saying goodbye to us.

"Sure thing!" I gave the thumbs up as we all left to begin our adventure to Haven.

"Ruby, are you sure about coming with us?" Naniele ran up besides her as we walked on a path through the woods.

"Yeah, I wanted to go to Haven myself and I want to find Silver too, she's my friend as well." Ruby gave her answer.

"I want to find Silver too, I'm happy you are coming with us." Naniele said with a cheerful smile, it's nice to see that she has developed so much since I found her almost 2 years ago now if I'm right.

Skipping to a few weeks later and a sea journey after finding out that Naniele has never been on a boat before was amusing as she was surprised with seeing the sea life and then getting sea sick which is not surprising since it's her first time, we finally got into Mistral to start out journey to Haven.

A week in and we took a job from a village to take out a Geist Grimm that has been causing trouble for the village for the past few weeks which turned out to have taken rocks to be its body... great.

I drew it's attention by firing a couple of shots at it the Geist golem and ran away from it by swinging through the trees and dodging all of its damn attacks until we came into a open area where Ruby and Naniele ambushed with a quick flurry of attacks all over its body where the Geist went into a defensive position to protect its face but the 2 wasn't strong enough to break any of the rocks on the thing. Neo came in from above to strike at it's face but she was launched away by an attack from the Geist golem.

"Crap, I forgot I need to hit this thing hard if I remember." I muttered to myself now that I hid behind a tree while the golem was busy with the other two.

I charge my flames into Hito and ran with the sword ready towards the Grimm, it came down with a heavy swing on me but I sliced its arm in half with the blade to stagger the thing, just hope either Ruby or Naniele get's the memo to shoot the face.

Ruby jumped from tree to tree, shooting its body and so did Naniele... they didn't get the memo...

"Guys! Attack it's face, we need to destroy the body!" I shout to them while dodging the next attack from its arm, the Geist went ahead to pick up a fallen tree trunk which is it's new arm now.

"Ice, how do we do that?" Naniele asks me from the trees.

"I'll have to use my power attack on it and when I do, you two shoot it once it pops out!" I got the plan sorted, charging my flames until they explode into blue light, I pulled out a gauntlet and slipped it onto my hand and put Hito back in it's holder, ready to pound the thing.

I jumped onto the Geist's arm as it swung for me again while Ruby was shooting it's face which forced it to take a defensive position, I ran up the arm, jumped into the air, my arm shone blew as my blue flame bomb was ready.

"Blue... Flame... Bomb!" I did a twist in the air as I hammered down on the Geist, completely shattering it's body in a large explosion of flames that shook the air nearby and lit up the area. I landed on my feet away from the explosion radius that luckily didn't reach far enough to hit the other trees, the Geist appeared from its broken body and went to escape before Neo came out of nowhere and stomped on the thing, it tried escaping from her boot where it struggle was in vain as she drew the hidden blade from the umbrella slowly and struck into it's face which ended its miserable life.

"What a way to steal all the credit Neo." I joked, walking up to her.

"Only natural." She signed and chuckled slightly, nice to see a smile is coming back to her for once.

"Well, time to tell the village that they are safe now." Ruby walked up to us with Crescent rose in her arms.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed.

Back at the village, the elder came up to us with his 2 guards.

"Thank you for doing this for us, that Grimm has been causing us grief for a long time now, we don't have much but please accept this as a token of thanks." He passed us a map, some food and water to help us on our trip.

"Thank you, that's plenty." I thanked him with gratitude.

"So you not going to hang around for a bit?" The elder asked us.

"Nope, we got somewhere to be." I said, starting to take a walk off.

"We are happy to be of help, stay safe." Naniele commented to him, now walking off with him and then the rest of the team followed.

"Alright guys one pit-stop before we head off." I announced walking up to a blacksmiths.

We walked in and I walked up to the counter where the smith was there reading a news paper about the reconstruction of Beacon.

"Yo, is the dagger ready?" I asked.

"Yeah give me a moment I'll bring it out." He walked into the storage room and quickly came back out with a dagger with a leather grip and on the hilt was Silver's emblem etched onto the hilt on the blade.

"That metal you gave me was mighty fine, where did you get it from?" He asked me curiously.

"Heh... I got it from a place we can't go back anymore." I answered, slowly turning to Neo, giving her the dagger.

"Well that's a shame, if you can go back, make sure to bring me some of that metal back." He said to me one more time.

"Sure, will do." I answered and looked over at Neo where I noticed she had tears streaming down her face while she stared down at Silver's emblem with tears hitting onto the blade, I put my hand on her shoulder and gave a warm smile to her.

"Sorry, I thought you'd like it." I apologised, I think I made a mistake here.

Neo just shook her head to disagree and jumped into me to make a hug as she softly and quietly sobs, I was taken by surprised at first but then I just hugged her back.

"...We will get Silver back, I promise that." I promised her and swore to keep it.

Neo slowly broke the hug and just gave me a smile of determination, I have her the sheath for the dagger which she tied around her waist and carefully slides the dagger in.

"Ice..." Naniele silently spoke.

"Don't worry our mission is still the same, lets keep going!" I shout out loud with my head looking up to the adventure that awaits us.

"Hey no yelling in my shop!" The blacksmith scolds me.

"Sorry..." I apologise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Remembrance

We continued walking through the woods, birds chirping in the trees along with the gentle rustle of the leaves on the trees, I was looking down at the map to see which is the next village we were approaching while Naniele was looking at her surroundings, taking in the nature with much joy, Neo just looked over me to stare at the map and Ruby went to join Naniele in chasing a butterfly.

"Well... the next town is Shion..." I sighed knowing what was going to come, not sure if everyone else was ready.

"Naniele, Ruby we are approaching the next village, prepare yourselves." I call them over from butterfly chasing.

"Prepare? Like resupplying our provisions?" Ruby says like the oblivious girl she is.

"Just for anything really, who knows what could possibly happen." I shrug as we now approach the village and it's pretty much how I imagined it, Neo and Naniele stopped to get a good look at the ruined village.

Smoke rising from the burned down buildings, buildings been torn down part way, trees knocked down and street lamps bent, as well as the bodies of those who fell victim to the Grimm where the stench of death was everywhere.

"Quick, we need to look for survivors!" Naniele ran off in a desperate dash to look for anyone alive, Ruby quickly joined her in the pursuit.

"Neo, come on we need to look too." I commanded her and nodded then followed me as we checked each body to find that all were dead until we came up to a huntsman who was heavily bleeding and his breathing was ragged.

"Guys come over here I need your help!" I called for the rest of the team over to the huntsman.

"You're going to be alright, what happened here?" I knelt down and softly spoke to him.

"….Bandits... they attacked this village... with all the panic... and confusion..." He slowly uttered his words, taking deep breaths as he spoke.

"Grimm..." I concluded what he was trying to say.

I looked up at everyone and nodded at them to find anything that we could use to help him, although when I looked back... it was too late, the huntsman passed away as his head went limp and his eyes went lifeless.

"Guys..." I sigh, everyone else turns round to see the huntsman who has passed away.

"Let's get going." Naniele tapped Ruby's shoulder, I stood up as we continued on, our heads hung in disappointment in not being able to do anything.

"We can't save everyone we are only human... and one Faunus." I sighed as we walked out.

"Thing's are much worse than I thought since Beacon went..." Naniele sniffed and had tears in her eyes thinking about any other villages that have gone under the same thing to what happened at Shion.

"I'm sure everyone else escaped and are doing fine, believe me." Ruby sympathised with her and tried to cheer her up.

"Well it's great to see you both have become such good friends as well." I smile and change the subject.

"Yeah... Ruby makes me happy after all." Beamed Naniele, showing a smile to Ruby and wiping her eyes.

"Besides I'm sure the other villages are fine and that if anything did happen then everyone would've escaped." I say and give her new hope.

"Yeah, let's keep going!" Naniele cheers, she seems to be fine now, thank goodness.

"Neo, you're used to seeing this kind of this aren't you?" I turned to her and asked where she just responded by nodding her head to say yes.

"Ahh... I see well keep your plans open when we settle for camp tonight, I'll give you some training on that new dagger." I promised her and gave a smirking wink, she just smiled and continued walking with her umbrella over her shoulders.

Night fall came and we picked our spots to set up camp, or lay our sleeping bags down and just sleep around a fire really which lighting the fire was my duty since I'm the one with the fire semblance after all, we stayed up and talked about the good times we had at Beacon with Silver and everyone else, about the fights we got into and the laughs we had and even joked at Naniele when she first saw Zwei which was also the first dog she had ever seen at the time where she froze on how cute he was and wouldn't move.

Ruby and Naniele went to bed and I tapped on Neo's shoulder to let her know it was time. We took a stroll through the woods away from the camp so the clanging of our blades won't wake them up. We both got to a clearing and stood opposite each other, my katana drawn and Neo with her new dagger, her eyes kept wondering off instead of looking straight at me and it really started to bug me.

I ran at her and swung at her with the back of the blade which she just reacted last minute and desperately blocked my oncoming attacks as if she was being distracted. I stepped back and signalled for her to come at me now.

"Remember, keep your balance this weapon is lighter than what you're used to." I lectured her, standing ready for her attacks.

Neo charged at me and swung, I blocked her attacks with slight movements of my blade. She hesitated in her attacks which I thought enough was enough, I twisted my body and propelled my leg into her stomach area in a powerful and harsh kick which launched her away from me and she tumbled to the ground as she tried to get up yet she was coughing violently and struggled to breathe for a moment as she slowly stood up.

"Tell me Neo... Who are you looking at? Where are you looking? What's distracting you?!" I snarled at her, my flames now erupting from my body and eyes glowing orange from my anger.

Neo only stood up and gave me a sorry look and gripped the knife loosely looking down at Silver's emblem.

"Tch... I knew it, you're still fixated that Silver is gone aren't you?" I yelled again.

Neo only gave a slight nod to say yes, not even signing to me.

"Neo do you even remember why we set out here?" I growled, my flames becoming more fierce.

"To find Silver I know, I just can't help thinking that she's gone." Neo now signed at me, I grit my teeth.

"Yes, we came to find her as I know she is alive and we will find her." I scorned at her gripping Hito tighter.

"But how do you know? She could actually be gone and we would be trying to find her for no reason!" Neo signed at me more aggressively with tears streaming down her face.

"Neo... stand there... looks like I will need to wake you up..." I lost my temper as my flames exploded into the now signature blue as flames violently gathered into my right arm as I swiftly charged at her, fist clenched and I came straight for her. Neo stepped back and gasped in surprise and she knew her illusions couldn't save her from what was going to happen, she closed her eyes and looked like she was ready to accept what was coming to her.

When Neo opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she was still alive somehow but was even more surprised to see I had pulled her in for a hug instead with my flames fully dispersed as I embraced her.

"Listen I get scared too you know, it's possible that she could truly be gone but I've got one hope that's keeping me going." I mumbled, holding out a few strands of silver hair to show Neo which she just gasped when she saw it.

"I found this while we were at Shion, this is the proof we need to know she is alive and is out there." I explained, releasing the hug wiping away the odd tear welling up in me.

"You feeling better about continuing the training?" I asked her walking back to get into position.

Neo gave a more cheerful nod, holding her knife ready.

"Also sorry about all that, I just needed to release my own stress too." I apologised to her.

She just shrugged as she ran in to attack and I blocked and we continued exchanging blows for awhile before returning to the camp with Naniele and Ruby still sleeping.

"We've got a long day ahead of us, get some good rest." I told her, going to sleep myself. Neo just nodded and got into her sleeping bag too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Of Runaways and Stowaways**

A week passed since that rough night and Neo has seemed to have shown an improvement to herself expressing herself more passionately when we converse and take on challenges such as crossing a river where the bridge was broken and foraging for food and water once we eventually ran out since we couldn't get any supplies at the last village.

"Guys there's a pack of Beowolves coming our way." Naniele warned us, using her semblance to see much further ahead of the path.

"How far away are they?" I asked, drawing Hito.

"Probably about a minute till they get here." She informed us.

"Alright, let's take care of them." I prepared myself and so did the rest.

"Naniele, here try these bullet's I designed." I hand her a couple of bullets that are the right size for her rifles chamber where middle of them were cut into more than the rest.

"What do they do?" She curiously asks.

"Just wait and see." I winked at her.

The Beowolves came into view for me, Naniele loaded the sniper rifle with the bullet, took aim and fired and as the bullet impacted onto the Beowolf, it exploded taking it's head with the explosion.

"Wow it went inside the Grimm and then exploded, how did it do that?" Naniele exclaimed while reloading.

"Basically that ridge you saw there acts like a delay for the explosion as on the inside is fire dust so it gives chance for the bullet to enter it's target and explode from the inside to cause more damage." I explained feeling smart about myself.

Another Beowolf jumped for Neo but she skilfully dodges over it and kicks it down while having the umbrella over her shoulder like she's teasing the poor thing, meanwhile I cut through another Beowolf like it was nothing and looked over at Ruby to see her ripping the last one's head off with Crescent Rose.

"Well that was easy enough." I sighed disappointedly and continued walking while putting Hito away.

"But isn't it better where there are less Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"I know but I guess we are getting so strong that these are like nothing to us now." I added.

"It shows that we are one step closer to becoming real huntsmen and huntresses!" She beamed, clearly excited about our progress.

"Yeah well let's keep going." I said looking beyond to see something shine on a rock ahead.

I ran up to it to notice it was Silver's necklace that was just left there. When the rest of the team caught up, Neo's eyes widen and she quickly snatched it up to take a closer look at it, it was definitely Silver's we all recognised the soothing green crystal attached.

"I see boot prints up that hill that goes on but at the same time there's another boot trail leading the opposite way." Naniele pointed out for me using her semblance again.

"There could be something else, I'll go take a look." I volunteered and ran on ahead up the hill, tracking the boot tracks, there were broken branches on the way with some of them barely hanging onto the tree which indicates there being recent activity...Silver was close I know it it's just a matter of if she was fine or not, that was my thoughts right now at this moment while I scouted around.

I swung through the trees and checked from above while still following the boot tracks until there was a bend in the tracks back to where everyone else is but it was strange as the boot tracks stopped I looked up and saw boots hanging on a branch probably used like a puppet. The boot tracks had stopped at larger boot tracks and a single line trailing bes which Naniele must've mistaken for the Beowolves earlier but something was up so I swiftly began running back at high speed to catch up with the rest of the team because they might be in danger.

I swung down from the branches and dashed down the hill at high speed doing small hops out of the way of the trees and over some small rocks.

"I'm such an idiot, it was a trap how could I not realise this earlier?" I scolded myself as I ran down with my flames spurting out of my body and I used them to propel myself faster in a straight line down by having them violently flare out of my hands to send me down faster where I saw what had tricked us...

There was a large warrior attacking the group with thick white armour covered in Grimm line like decorations, large cruel horns attached to the fanged helmet, the gauntlets decorated with spikes and sharp claws, the pauldrons with large hook like spikes.

From what I could see the knight was about to deliver a strong strike with its huge sword into Naniele who was jumping back in an attempt to dodge it. I leaped for the beast with flames erupting from my legs to cover it in flames as I violently made impact onto the bloody Grimm's face causing it to crack a little as I struck my boot into it's face that caused an explosion and wind violently moving in all directions that disturbed the nearby trees which ultimately sent the Grimm through the trees and out of sight as I landed, looking off to the direction to where it was sent to.

"Ice, what was that?!" Ruby yelled at me as she tightly gripped her weapon.

"I don't know but whatever it is, its smart and now we are the prey and that is the hunter." I spat while facing the direction to where we need to go.

"Will it come back?" Naniele asks me worryingly.

"Not right now but we better get moving before it finds us again, I don't think anything will come straight back after a kick like that." I explained while walking ahead, followed by Neo.

"What will we do when it comes back then?" Ruby asks, catching up to us with Naniele.

"We do what we have to, fight it and take it down." I explained to her.

"Well you are right there." She agrees.

We continue walking on now knowing we are being hunted down by something big and powerful which could be the ultimate challenge for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Family**

Another day, more walking and more trees and wildlife as we trudged through the forest slowly getting sick of the surroundings and the occasional Grimm that Naniele pops open now and again.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with T" I sighed as we walked up ahead.

"Is it a tree?" Asks Ruby.

"Correct..." I reluctantly answer.

"How far to hi...ga...na..baa" Naniele tries to say the name of the village and fails.

"Higanbana, that's where we are going, can't you check with your eyes anyway?" I correct her and then ask.

"Oh yeah." She realises and uses her semblance to see ahead.

"I see a village ahead, might be a mile or 2 ahead." She informs us.

"Well it's good enough to know that we are getting there." I sigh since I just want to rest today.

"It would be nice to not have to hunt for food for a change." Chuckled Ruby while staring at me.

"Hey, I need a lot to keep me going and well unexpected things happened along the way." I scoffed.

"I heard the Inn was good that too." Neo ran in front of me and signed.

"Is that so? I'm looking forward to that then." I say gleefully.

We get into the village at around dusk, there wasn't too many people around since it can get more dangerous at night I assume, we went over to the Inn to book in a room to stay in although they only did double rooms so I took a room with Naniele, meanwhile Ruby and Neo was in the room next door. I fell back onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief for as we didn't have to worry about Grimm attacking us in the night.

"Hey Naniele we came quite a ways huh?" I broke the silence after settling down.

"Yeah... I learned so much on our journey... and to think that I only got into the real world only 2 years ago." She cheerfully says, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"It's just such a shame you had to be in that place for almost your whole life." I mumbled.

"But I was happy when you took me out and when you showed me the sky, it's pretty just like Night said." She smiled.

"You're right, one day I'll take you around Remnant to see everything and share the same experiences with you all the way." I proposed to her.

"That would be nice, after everything is over I would be more than happy to do that." Naniele beamed with her a bright smile on her.

"What is this? You wanting to take my little Naniele on a date while the world is currently in peril?" Night awoke and questioned me.

"Don't think of it like that besides I meant for after we settled everything and beaten down the ones who want to divide us." I explained, sitting back up.

"That all depends on if you are qualified to take her out afterwards." The demon chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I blurted out.

"You will know when the time comes, in the mean time I will watch over you both and maybe the other two, just maybe." Night snickered.

"Night, has more of your original power come back now?" Naniele curiously asked her.

"Almost, almost it shouldn't be long now which when the time comes I will need a body to make into my own, preferably a fresh one." Night implied.

"So basically you want us to sacrifice someone so you can have your own body back for good?" I explained her intentions.

"Precisely, maybe the silver eyes girl will suffice." She pondered.

"That ones off limits." I snarled.

"Fine, fine but I would need a suitable body to use." She continued on.

"In due time, I will find you one, don't worry, anyway I'm off over to the bar next door to meet someone." I announced, standing up and grabbing my jacket.

"How long will you be and who will you be seeing?" Naniele asks.

"...Raven." I only said.

"Oh... say hi to her for me!" She cheerfully waves me off, I forgot I never mentioned that Raven was the one that sent me into this world along with Silver to her but oh well.

I walked out of the Inn towards the bar itself where Qrow and Raven would end up meeting, pushed myself through the doors and looked straight up at the upstairs to see the two conversing, just as I expected. I ordered a drink and casually walked up the stairs to face to two where Raven noticed me and gave me a smirk, she then let her arm out that literally says for me to grab a seat and join in, so I did.

"Sorry that I'm late for the party, did I miss much?" I sarcastically say while grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Oh nothing much, just catching up with family that's all." Raven says with spite looking at me and then to Qrow.

"Ice... that's your name isn't that right kid?" Qrow asks me, I could smell the alcohol in him. Nothing new there.

"Yep, you got that right." I reply.

"What are you doing here anyway kid?" Qrow now questioning me.

"He and his friend were part of my plan to prevent Beacon from falling, but they failed." Raven explained to Qrow.

"Unfortunately yes but we... or now I am still here to put things right." I declared.

"My hopes for that are not looking good for that, remember I put in a lot of time and effort to make sure to bring you two here and give you the powers you have." Raven snapped at me.

"Given? Raven explain to me what's happening here." Qrow demanded.

"It's nothing you need to know, I guess this one you see here is like an artificial maiden while the other was... a monster." She only said, chuckling under her own breath.

"So our clan are not only killers and thieves but also conduct human experiments?!" Qrow snapped, slamming his hand on the table.

"They were your family." Raven growled.

"You have a very skewed perception of that word." Qrow hissed at her, Raven rose from her seat and looked down on him.

"I lead our people now and as leader I will do anything to ensure our survival." She announced.

"I saw and the people of Shion saw too." Qrow snared at her.

"So wait, Raven was responsible for the deaths at Shion village?" I blurted out, my drink now arriving.

"Yes, what you see in front of you are the people who brought you here just for their own benefit, tell me what do you think?" Qrow asked, his eyes are sharper than before.

"Tch... as much as I am grateful for being brought here, I still don't approve of the murder of that village." I snarled.

"Well we didn't expect the Grimm to settle in that quickly." She says innocently like it wasn't her fault.

"… never the less, we lost Silver and trying to find her again got any clues?." I announced.

"Ah yes, if I recall Salem recently got herself a new pet to play with." Raven hinted.

"And I'm guessing her "pet" is connected to Silver am I right?" I question.

"Who knows, but if you both don't know where the relic is then we have nothing else to talk about." She swiped her helmet back.

"And I don't know where the spring maiden is, if you do, I need you to tell me." Qrow demands.

"And why would I tell you that?" Raven smirks at him.

"Cause without her, we are all going to die." Qrow growls at her.

"And which "We" are you referring too." She smirks at him.

"Also Raven don't forget, I'm still holding you at fault for the disappearance of Silver since you did bring us here to try fix the issue." I grumbled at her.

"Oh don't worry 'Morgan' or is it Ice now? you two will be reunited shortly." She spoke my real name before I was dragged here, the cocky bitch.

Raven drew her sword and opened a portal to leave the building where the waitress dropped her tray in the shock of what just happened.

"So tell me... Ice... what's going on here?" Qrow demanded.

"It's a long story but I have to get back to my teammates now." I stand up to take my leave, I drop a piece of paper with my scroll number on it.

"Talk to me on this, it's easier when we are moving out and about." I informed him, pointing to the button on the scroll indicating that it was the send button before walking off.

"Heh... that kid, hey waitress, make it a double." Qrow slouched back and ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Much Needed Answers 

(Axcele's POV)

Silver and Ice were brought into this world for a reason and I thought that in my mind I needed to get answers as to what happened since I came to exist outside of my creator, Ice's mind and now I have my own free will so right now here I am in the bandit camp where I am here to speak to the woman who started the whole thing... Raven where I am joined by a shard of Silver's soul called Equinox who is a little too more than happy to meet Raven...

Equinox from what I gathered was one of Silver's oldest shards, a titan powered by even the smallest levels of chaos in a single person, the purple haired woman honestly looked like your adverage toown punk but get on her bad side, and the tails and chaos magic comes out...

"Hey Equinox, that's enough keep it PG here!" I yell at her as she pins Raven down to the floor using 4 of her 9 dark purple tails.

"Only got annoyed cause she kept cutting my head off!" She snaps at me.

"Just put some spit on it and walk it off." I suggest to her with a sigh.

"So now what?" She asks, the other 5 tails wagging around... why did I even let her come with me?

"...Why are you two even here exactly?"Raven grunted from the force of the tails holding her down.

"I came to have a little chat but my 'Friend' here wanted to come over and had different plans." I explained to her.

"You could say I came here to deal with a 'megalomaniac'" Equinox lets Raven go and her tails disappear.

"Shall we get down to business?" I suggest, teleporting in a few tea cups and a tea pot along with biscuits.

"Of course my friend." Equinox snaps her fingers and summons in a beautiful purple heart wood table along with matching chairs where she takes her seat on one that has a fox carving in it.

I take a seat myself and pass over a cup to Equinox and Raven.

"So Raven tell me, now that your plan to use my creator as your pawn has failed, what will you do now?" I began the conversation.

Raven refuses to sit down and talks while stood up.

"They knew everything that was going to happen, they could have easily shown Ozpin the proof against the Queen's pawns but they decided against it... They deserve what happens to them!" She spoke and in that time there was a click of Equinox's fingers and an axe just brushed past Raven, she made no expression.

"Consider that a warning..." She warned.

I made air move swiftly around us using telekinesis and gave them both a stern look to warn them.

"I came here for a chat, not a fight. remember that." I warned them both and turned to Raven.

"Now don't you think you expect too much just from a couple of individuals who you never supported apart from giving them only part of their real power?" I continued with the questioning.

"Raven I suggest you sit down and talk this out without the need for anything to turn ugly." Equinox waves at Raven and she sits down on the free chair, not cause she wants to but she had to or forced to, I don't think she notices the eight point star that had appeared on her glove.

"Well you see, we never expected them to lose some of the powers in the process." Raven huffed.

"In the process? Well let me remind you that I am a reincarnate of a Sungod and I came here to watch over Ice since he has been weakened." I explained to her who I am.

"And I am a shard of my master although she has been severely weakened by making so many shards of own soul..." Equinox explained what she was.

"Isn't it possible to put some of those souls back into her?" I turned to Equinox.

"She made every single one of us for a purpose and unless we stray from what she made us for she doesn't what to rely on us... Which is why we do our best to help her in these situations but she excepted her fate so never called on any of us and only absorbed stray or abandoned shards like Reaper and Lore..." She explained the situation, I took a sip of my tea.

"I was made to take up the mantle of Titan of Chaos and basically keep everything balanced in a sense she even gave me familiars to keep me company like him" She continued and points to a little black dragon slowly climbing up Raven's chair which Raven just sat there looking at it awkwardly.

"Obsidian up!" She commands the dragon where it flies up and transforms into a large mountain sized one with large fangs and eyes.

"First, put the dragon away and second will you cooperate with us Raven?" I ask her, the dragon goes back to it's original size and goes to Equinox's side.

"If it ensures the survival of our clan then so be it." Raven sighs.

"That was easy, I thought that I would have to se my old tactic of beating someone into submission to get them to talk." Equinox grins while putting some knuckle dusters back into a orb she had in her hand.

"Besides she's already a hostage anyway." I speed up the wind around Raven's neck which lightly cuts into her neck.

"That's enough Axcele, she knows her place." She signals me to lower my wind so I do.

"Alright so explain to us why our creators lost some of their powers then." I face Raven again.

"Alright I'll talk we worked with a research facility that specializes in research about a persons Semblance and with transferring one or giving someone a semblance although the practice was banned as it involved human experimentation so we helped them in secret. But since something went wrong during the process of bringing them there they ultimately lost some of the powers that they were going to receive as in, what they dreamed of having." Raven talked and explained to us.

" 'Going wrong?' " Equinox's eyes burned magenta and her tails reappear, this could get ugly.

"Basically there was a fault in the apparatus to bring them here so that ultimately left Silver without her aura and Ice without materialisation." Raven explained what went wrong and Equinox just sat there in silence before getting up and leaving.

"Excuse me..." She muttered before disappearing into the trees.

"What is she doing?" Raven asks.

"I don't know but the materialisation was important to Ice..." I groaned but soon let it pass over me.

After five minutes the sound of a human scream of rage turning into that of a monster rings throughout the once silent forest Equinox comes stumbling back but in the form of a giant 9 tailed fox. Trees bent and snapped like twigs under her clawed paws, she opened her snout to reveal two separate mouth bothe filled with three rows of razor sharp teeth. Not to mention the large amount of spikes growing out of her...

"So you're the reason our creator can barely control us, whatever you did to turn her arm into the devil bringer must have fucked with her mentally, if you had asked what they wanted things would probably gone smoother!" She snaps at Raven in her large form. Her voice had changed into a deep growl which would prefectly fit this new form of hers

"Calm down, the damage has been done." I try to calm her down.

"Damage... they always say it has been done when really it's never ending..." She snarls and has nine black balls of fire spin around Raven's neck. Said flames then turned into long black needles

"Where is my creator?" She demands.

"She will be meeting with Ice at Oniyuri soon enough." Raven tells her and Equinox backs off and stalks off into the forest.

"Well I apologise for the other being there, thanks for taking your time to chat with us today." I thank her and click my fingers which summons a green flame over the cuts on Raven's neck.

"This is a healing flame, your wounds will be gone very soon also you can keep the tea set." I inform her before taking my leave.

(Ice's POV)

Walking through the woods again, checking the map as we have come across a village that wasn't on the map.

"Hey... those buildings... are damaged!" Ruby points out.

"We should look for survivors then." Naniele suggests and runs on ahead, followed by Neo and I run along with them.

"Tch... this place..." I mumbled to myself as I realise we are in Oniyuri.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tipping Point

I stopped what I was doing and approached the sign that has "Oniyuri" written onto it.

"Guys, come here!" I call everyone over.

"Did you find something Ice?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, this is Oniyuri you could think of this as the of Mistral except this here wasn't complete, basically the richest people in mistral didn't like how the country was run so they put all of their assets here to make their own village with their own laws and hoped one day to make a kingdom but as you can see, the project had been long abandoned due to Grimm." I explained to them about the village.

"That's sad for those people..." Naniele sighed.

"Let's keep moving." I suggested.

"Ice wait... someone's running towards us..." Naniele spotted using her semblance.

"Here he comes..." I ready Hito and the pistol.

"Who's coming?" Neo signs before drawing her umbrella.

"He's basically someone who we are not gonna have a good time against." I informed her.

There was a silence... the wind blew lightly as we were ready to deal with whatever is coming for us. Tyrian appears from the top to a building as he descends down upon us. I shove Ruby out of the way to block his attack with my katana. He kicks himself off of me and slides back to take a look at us.

"Ooooooh hehehe... you knew I was coming, how clever." He chuckled before charging at me.

I swung at Tyrian but he blocked my blade with one of his hand blades and struck at me with his other which I had to block with the pistol, I felt my stomach being struck by his kneecap and he kicked me away so I fell on my back. Naniele rushed on ahead of me and traded blows with Tyrian a few times before he also kicked her away and he jumped on top of a building to look down at us.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ruby yells at him.

"Who I am does not matter to you and you." Tyrain points to Neo and Naniele.

"But... you interested me." He points at me.

"No I only matter to you..." He finally points towards Ruby.

"...me?" Ruby questioned while being oblivious to why he is here which makes Tyrian break down into a hysterical laugh.

"You- you haven't got the slightest clue do you?" He chuckles away.

"Oh, how exciting this must be!" Giggling away as he usually does.

"What do you want?" Ruby questions him.

"Oh... the rose has thorns, my little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me." He declares.

"Not without a fight." I step in now with the pistol back in it's holder.

"Good that's what I was HOPING FOR!" He screams as he leaps at me.

I take a step forward and swing the blade closer to my body, I swap hands in a quick transition and use it to deflect a one of Tyrians attacks, I kick towards his face. He bends backwards to dodge and strikes at me with his scorpion tail from underneath which I manage to dodge by jumping backwards.

Naniele and Neo rush in to team up against him where they attack him in a flurry of kicks and jab. Tyrian dodges and blocks them all with skill and does a helicopter kick to them both. Ruby came straight in with her Scythe but unfortunately it's too bulky of a weapon against him and Tyrian blocks her attacks and slashes her which the damage is shown by her aura flashing.

I activate my flames, cover my mouth with my hands to make a funnel and I fire a stream of flames at Tyrian which he simply jumps out of the way of. Naniele swiftly got up and her fire semblance activated too where she caught the flames brushing past her and redirected them to Tyrian who was still in the air. I ran up to him as he landed so now he has to deal with 2 threats at the same side.

Tyrian lowers himself to let the flames pass over him and into me instead, he smirked at me thinking that he'd finished me off... oh he was so wrong, I reached and grabbed his cocky face which he yelped in surprise to see a Faunus covered in flames was smiling at him with bloodlust, I pointed Hito at him and prepared to thrust it in him.

Tyrian was instinctively smart and he kicked my legs, causing me to lose balance so I let go of him which he used the opportunity to get several jabs into me. I grunted with each blow and retreated back away from him.

Now Ruby ran to him where she suffered a violent kick from him that sent her through the air where he rushed to where she was going to land to kick her one more time that knocks out her aura and leaves her defenceless.

"Ruby!" I yell out to her.

Tyrian prepared his tail for the final sting on Ruby, taking his time to not hit anywhere vital but as he went to strike, Qrow crashed through a wall and blocked his stinger with his blade on his back as he faced Ruby.

"Heh... fear not cause the cavalry is here." I smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Punished**

Tyrian pulls back his tail. Qrow turns around. Swinging his weapon and has it ready by his side.

" As I live and breathe, Qrow Branwen. A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" Tyrian bows.

Ruby gets up and sets Crescent Rose on it's end. Qrow glances back at her.

"I don't know, this guy's weird." She spoke to him.

Qrow faces Tyrian again.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." He threatened Tyrian and he just chortles.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So, that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." He insists.

"Queen?" Ruby ponders.

"Salem" Qrow grumbles.

"Who?" Ruby asks again.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian calls and assumes a crouching position.

"You took the words right out of-" Tyrian rushes Qrow before he can finish voicing the thought and the two fight. A roof gets damaged and Tyrian uses the bullet capability in the gloves of his wrist blades. Naniele and Neo join in, but Tyrian easily gets them away. He moves to chase them, but Qrow intervenes.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow warns them.

"Fine!" Ruby yells. She takes Crescent Rose to the top of a building and waits for an opening to shoot Tyrian. However, both he and Qrow move too fast for her to get a clear shot.

Tyrian manages to uses his tail to disarm Qrow. This slows things down enough for Ruby to repeatedly shoot at him from the roof, but Tyrian just deflects each with his tail.

Qrow switches to punching Tyrian in face. With a final kick, he is successful enough to beat Tyrian down and casually move to retrieve his weapon from where it embedded in a wall. Tyrian waits until Qrow has his back turned before striking, but Qrow merely leaps on top of his own weapon and activates its scythe mode. The two continue to battle, their fight taking them to a roof top. They appear evenly matched until Tyrian descends into the building and uses his tail to drag Qrow down, too.

This is enough to make Ruby decide to no longer stay back. Just as she reaches the building, Qrow comes out through a wall, his body and his weapon bouncing. The weapon lands with its blade in the ground, and Qrow perches atop it. Red flickers of damaged Aura move over his body twice.

Tyrian comes out of the floating dust and grime inside the building, purple flickers moving across his body. As the two begin to strike again, Ruby jumps in between and deflects Tyrian's blades with Crescent Rose.

"Ruby get back here!" I yell at her.

"Ice we've got problems!" Naniele warns.

"What is it?" I ask.

"That Grimm is back again." She informs me.

"Tch... now of all times?" I scorn turning to see the knight perched atop a building, its sword in one hand and a long black cape with familiar red markings on it billowing in the winds, it was watching and waiting.

"Do you wish to be taken?" Tyrian psychotically asks.

"No but I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt!" She yells at him.

Both Qrow and Ruby move in to attack Tyrian and the three clash. His eyes purple again, Tyrian almost gets her with his stinger, but Qrow blocks it.

"Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" Qrow warns her.

"This is my fight too!" She frustratingly shouts back.

She attacks Tyrian while he's still locked blade-to-blade with Qrow, but his legs arch away from the swing of Crescent Rose.

"No! That's not that. It's-" Qrow is cut off as Ruby attacks again, and Tyrian moves to her. He flips and sends her back with a two-footed kick. She slides closer to the building and gains her ground, but the wooden beams near the roof have been shaken up too much and a heavy one breaks and descends upon her. Qrow slices it in half so it falls in pieces to either side of Ruby without touching her.

"Qrow look out!" I shout as loud as I could but it was too late.

Ruby smiles at him in gratitude and affection, and he raises his head from his stance to look at her, only to gasp in pain as he is immediately cut in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger.

Tyrian chuckles while everyone but Ruby takes a beat from the unexpectedness of it. She, however, immediately cuts off the stinger from the rest of Tyrian's tail. It bounces, spurting purple liquid, to the ground. Tyrian reels back and cries out from the pain. Standing, he whirls to face Ruby, infuriated.

"You bitch! Ughhh...Hades come help me here!" Tyrian commands while still crying out in pain.

The knight then leapt from the building and cut into its wrist coating the edge in dark blood before springing into action and aimed for Qrow with its mouth gaping open. Neo ran in an attempt to kick it in the face, the knight slightly adjusted its blade to block her then brought down the edge into her leg instead, she gasped in pain as Hades cut its blade deep into her leg before her to leave her laid on the ground holding her leg and silently whimpering from the force of the bite. Blood already welling up from the wound.

"...it ripped through her aura... this is bad." I realised the situation we were in. My blue flames automatically responded to my feeling of desperation and flared violently around me.

"Go Hades, grab the girl and the queen will be most pleased with us." Tyrian commands it as Hades drew closer it then threw a gun at us with a growl of distaste, the gun was the red Cerberus, the pistol hit the ground and skidded to my feet.

"That gun! ...hey Tyrian did you happen to find a silver-haired huntress along the way here?" I gave him the stare filled with hatred.

"Why this beast here is the creation of huntsman and Grimm created by my queen, this is just an artefact of what was left of her." He explains, just getting over the pain of losing his stinger.

Qrow dropped to one knee and clutches his wound and panting heavily, Ruby shouted his name out of concern and turned to see Hades slowly approached her with its blade held high ready to finish Qrow off, it prepared to grab Ruby with the larger gauntlet on its left hand. I had to do something anything so I ran and as I ran the blue flames exploded from my legs to propel me faster than anything we've seen before and I stopped just before Nibbles with my arm already radiating a blue light as I went in for a punch into the side of Nibbles.

"BLUE, FLAME BOMB!" I desperately shout as I push my fist into the side of the Grimm as it is launched far through the trees in a trail of blue flames followed by an explosion that sent Tyrian, Qrow and Ruby flying back as I made impact and ripped up close by tiles on the floor. I turn to Tyrian while panting and giving the look to say 'come at me if you want to try'.

"...she will forgive you...she will forgive you." Tyrian says to himself before running away back wherever he came from.

My flames blow out and I lose my balance but gain it steadily which caused concern for Naniele and she rushes over.

"Ice, Neo are you two okay?" She yells as she runs over.

"Never mind me we need to see to Neo." I saying while panting as I walk over to Neo who was still is still laid on the floor the blood had already stained her jeans' leg turning it dark brown almost black.

"This is bad, Naniele get the first aid kit." I demand and she runs to get our rucksacks and brings over a green box full of bandages and other dressings. I take the bandages and wipes out.

"Neo this will sting but bare with it. Naniele go tend to Qrow" I tell her while I wipe up Neo's wound where she just grits her teeth from the pain of it and Naniele goes to patch up Qrow's wound while Ruby looks on.

I help Neo up to her feet after I put the bandages on, I stumble a little as my legs gave out but I managed to keep us up. Naniele brings over the Cerberus gun and we go over to Qrow.

"Let's get moving, who knows when that thing will come back." I suggest to them.

"Uncle Qrow what's going on?" Ruby asks out of concern.

"….what's your favourite fairy tale?" Qrow pants breaths heavily and clutches his abdomen.

"We will have to talk about this later once we find a place to camp for tonight." I suggest to them and pick up both mine and Neo's rucksacks as we prepare to move on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A Much Needed Talk 

The night follows as we are all at a campfire that is surrounded by 4 logs and positioned like a square. Qrow just finished telling the story about the maidens and about my connections with this world as an artificial male maiden where he covered it up by not mentioning Raven but instead just the research facility Naniele came from.

There is a silence as Qrow takes a swig from his flask and stares at each one of us.

"Really? No questions?" He broke the silence.

"I do have questions... I just don't know which are the right ones to ask..." Naniele uttered out.

"So these… Maidens… They're powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." Qrow answered.

"And there are 4 of them?" Naniele added in.

"Yep. Always apart from fire cracker here, he's special." He answered again directing the nickname at me.

"Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone - a female - that they cared about?" Naniele continues with questions.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction. Best option is someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way." Qrow explains, taking another swig from his flask.

"That's the basics of it all, understand you two?" I kick back and ask.

"Yeah, sort of." Ruby replied.

"Let me but in. Qrow Branwen don't you have a clue about that Grimm we saw back at the village?" Night's voice echoed through the air leaving Qrow to look around in surprise.

"Don't worry, that's Night. She's our friend." Naniele reassures him.

"Full of surprises ain't ya?" He chuckles.

"About my question?" Night presses on.

"Well frankly, I haven't got a clue it looks like some experiment between a huntsman and Grimm, nasty stuff." He explains.

"Which explains the weapon we found back there." I point to the Cerberus gun that Neo was fiddling with.

"And that guy Tyrian, why was he after me?" Ruby asks him.

"Well, you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes is a rare trait. And the fact that you were able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes. Those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you in order to make sure you were safe. All of you." He informed us.

"Why didn't you travel with us then?" Naniele questions.

"It's... complicated." He regrettably admits.

"Not many people are super religious these days." Qrow begins to speak again.

Qrow was about to take a swig from his flask but he changed his mind last minute and sets the flask down.

"They were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something - something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything." Qrow talks about the story of the 2 brothers.

"The creatures of Grimm." Ruby adds in.

"You guessed it. The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation… together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be." He finished off his explanation.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Naniele curiously asks.

"Well, that's the kicker. See, the four gifts to mankind - knowledge, creation, destruction and choice - aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant, and each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants. The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of Humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose - guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessor founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself… and, of course, keeping them out of her reach." Qrow finishes his talk and reaches for his flask to take a swig from it.

"By her, you mean Salem?" Ruby inputs.

"That's right. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics, and if she gets them, it's not going to end well." Qrow explains again.

"Which brings us to our current situation right now, as much as I'd love to get on a hurry to Haven, we've got injured people here" I give out a sigh and look up to the stars.

"Don't stress too much kid, the headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight?" He reassures me there.

"You got a point, we have to move to Haven anyway since you and Neo have been injured." I added.

"Aren't you a bit on the weak side too? You couldn't walk very well on the way here." He asks.

"That's only cause I used the blue flames too much as the wrong time, like if you was to put your foot down on the accelerator on a car in the wrong gear, causing it to wear out except I will heal overnight most likely." I explained with a metaphor.

"Hope that's right, we are going to need all the help we can get." He chuckles again.

"So what do we do now?" Naniele asks.

"I don't really know." He chuckles.

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack, and Vacuo is - well, Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claim to be from Haven, and I think it's likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers." Qrow added in.

Qrow stands but grabs where he was cut.

"Alright, I think it's time you kids get some sleep." He groans.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby uttered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"This is a lot to take in, and it all sounds crazy, but… I'm willing to do whatever I can to help because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just travel with us, instead of this secrecy, and, and-" Ruby was cut off as Qrow spoke in.

"Look, this has nothing to do with trust. I- It's a long story, okay?" He tells her.

"You might as well explain it Qrow." I encouraged him.

"….you drive a hard bargain kid...Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition, but it's how I got my name. See, some people can see into miles ahead of others and some people can burst into rose petals and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune. He chuckles bitterly

"I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy, but it makes it a little hard on friends… and family." He gave a look over to Ruby before walking off away from the campfire.

"Where are you going?" Ruby questions.

"For a walk." He responds.

"Is there nothing else you want to tell us?" She asks again.

"Not tonight." he responds and continues to walk off.

Morning came and I was the first one up staring into the burnt out campfire and listening to the birds chirping in the morning followed by everyone else getting up.

"We should get moving guys." I announce, doing a couple of leg stretches as the pain from my legs are now gone, I turn to the tree where Qrow was sleeping as he was coughing badly and each cough got worse every time, Ruby quickly rushes over to her uncle's side as we walk over to see purple staining is visible on Qrow's bandage, which he is holding his right hand over. He lifts his left hand to his mouth as he continues to cough. A cuckoo bird joins its call to the rest of the morning birds. Qrow pulls his hand away with a groan, and the whole palm, including up over the wrist and his fingers, is covered in the purple stain. Ruby's eyes widen and she gasps as Qrow looks at his stained hand.

"Well..." He mumbled and looks up at Ruby.

"That's unfortunate." He groans. Lowering his hand and his head as he went still and the cuckoo bird stopped it's damn chirping.

"Uncle Qrow! Guys! What are you going to do?!" Ruby panics and is breathing heavily.

"I'll cut down some branches and we will have to use my sleeping bag to turn it into a stretcher for him." I tell her. Running off to find 2 strong branches to cut down.

Neo was still fiddling with the gun this morning until she finally took the top half of the weapon off where there is a little compartment next to the barrel where there is a whistle. She takes the whistle out, stares at it for a minute and blows on it to make a sound that they we can't hear.

Suddenly a dark purple portal appears and a familiar clockwork skeletal stag comes out along with a wooden carriage on the back, it snorts glowing red smoke as it rushes out and stops just before Neo and everyone else jumps back in surprise. The whistle summoned Grimmgash?

"….Change of plans, load Qrow onto that carriage and let's ride on out of here." I change my mind, running back and helped Ruby carefully lift Qrow onto the carriage and lay him in the centre of it where he just groans in his sleep.

"Don't worry Uncle Qrow, we will get you some help." Ruby promises him.

I and Naniele board the carriage and Neo limps over and sits on the driver's bench and cracks the reigns on the mechanical beast, ordering it to go.

"Well this is certainly better than walking." I mutter to myself as we follow the path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Two steps forward, two steps back.**

Since this morning the journey with Grimmgash has been quiet and the mood was low since Qrow had been poisoned and Neo has been injured to a point that she can't fight and we don't know how long it would take to reach the next village or when we get to Mistral.

We came across a road sign and the path splits into 2 with the pointing to Mistral and Kuchinashi while the other ride of the sign reads Kuroyuri. Grimmgash stopped just before the sign and Neo looks back at me to make the decision.

"Onwards to Kuroyuri, I'll deal with any threat we come across." I declare as Neo nodded and got onto commanding Grimmgash to walk the path to Kuroyuri.

We reached the village, it was a true ghost town since the buildings were all damaged and burned, the water systems were all dried up and it felt so eerie to even be here.

"Quickly, we've got to press on through here." I said in a rush, keeping an eye out for anything that would come to us.

There was a loud and harsh shriek in the distance... it was too late. I hop down from the carriage and drew Hito out.

"Naniele come down and Neo take the carriage to somewhere safe." I order her and she nods in agreement and takes Grimmgash behind one of the buildings with Qrow but watches from behind.

"Ice there is something shining in that building there." Naniele pointed out.

I walked over to a building that was across a path from us to find a pair of silver looking gauntlets with small holes through run through them to the palm where the exit hole seems be a little smaller then the pipe line like holes that go through the gauntlets almost like they were made for me. I slip them on and to my surprise they were a perfect fit.

"Hey Naniele, this is a good find!" I call to her from the building.

(Axcele's POV)

"Well of course they would fit you, if you had your materialisation you would've had them a long time ago." I scorn while sat in a tree with Raven.

"What exactly are those things going to do to help him?" She asks me.

"Hehe... just wait and see." I smirk.

(Ice's POV)

There was another shriek that was much closer to us and from what I knew, it was the Nuckelavee. I activated my flames and flared them slightly which some of the fire went through the gauntlets and fired out of the palms in faster streams than what I could normally do.

"Huh... this is handy." I say to myself thinking to test them a bit more with firing a couple more flamethrower streams that had a long reach and I held my hands out pointing away from me and then I quickly charged them into the palm which created an explosion from my palms that caused me to fall backwards.

"Ice, what are you doing?" Naniele asks frustratingly

"I was testing these things out, they are pretty cool." I yell back from the other side while standing up.

We both heard the footsteps get louder and louder as the Nuckelavee appears from the buildings and has already noticed us... probably from the explosions I accidentally did, the Grimm just stared at us and roared incredibly loudly that forced me and Naniele to cover our ears.

As the Grimm begins to move towards us, it stops and goes still only for it to be ripped in half from behind by the knight we saw at Oniyuri, the Grimm didn't even look had at the mess it made and roared in triumph. The smoke from the Nuckelavee didn't fill the skies but instead drift into the warrior.

"...Give us a break already." I sigh and chuckle to myself.

"Ice what shall we do?" Naniele yelped, grabbing her daggers to make them into the sniper rifle and loaded one of my special rounds.

"What else, we will settle things, right here, right now!" My flames flare up and there are mini explosions being created from my palms as I enter my blue flame phase which resulted in 2 large explosions on each side of my palms while I give the Grimm a powerful smirk to challenge it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- To Glory and Salvation.**

Both me and the Grimm square each other off, locking eyes onto each other as we slowly move to the side. Naniele kept watching with her sniper rifle and Ruby stood next to her with Crescent Rose ready.

I took a step forwards, ready to strike. The Grimm already closed the gap and immediately swooping in with its large sword, I could only duck underneath the Knight's blade to dodge its attack and as I did a shot came from Naniele and brushed past the helmet. The bullet then pierced into the Grimm and then exploded, I twisted my body and grabbed its side and rushed my flames through the gauntlet in order to make a blue explosion to knock it away from me.

The Grimm landed on a building on all fours and launched itself back at me. I dodged its attack again and released another explosion from my palm into its side to blast it away from me where it didn't seem very phased. Ruby provided support fire to make the Grimm run around and dodge the oncoming bullets. I then saw that its cape was torn and the glowing red eyes in the slit of the helmet.

"Ice, I've only got 1 explosion shot left." Naniele informs me.

"Save it, could be useful later." I tell her. Naniele switches back to her usual cartridges and continues firing with Ruby until the Grimm appears before Ruby.

Ruby swiftly swings Crescent Rose in a flurry of attacks which the Grimm dodges and kicks her away. Naniele rushes up to the Grimm, dodges its oncoming swings and she manages to get a few slashes in on the thing with her daggers. I come and grab the remains of the cape and threw it across the village and immediately run up to it blocking its swift attacks with the gauntlets, it won't even let me draw Hito.

I break the hold we were both in and started parrying its fast and powerful swings as I manage to get a fireball from my mouth into its face, as the dust and fire clears, it swoops in from underneath and catches me from the side. I gasp as the knight sent me into a building, breaking through its walls and destroying my aura barrier.

"Heh... I knew I was a glass cannon but one hit, seriously?" I chuckle as I stand up to see Naniele being able to hold her own against it, using her flexibility to dodge it's attacks while also dealing damage at the same time.

I jump from building to building till I get up high on one of the taller ones.

"Naniele, catch!" I yell as I throw a gauntlet at her. She kicks the Grimm in the face and swiftly puts one of her daggers away and catches the gauntlet and puts it on.

The Knight roared as it slammed Naniele into the ground with enough force to push the wind away from the two and to crack the floor tiles. Naniele gasps as her aura is also depleted but she doesn't waste time as she points the gauntlet towards the knight with her palm open as her fire activates.

She yells at the top of her voice as a powerful stream of fire engulfs the Grimm and as it tried to reach for her, the stream ended in an explosion that rocked the whole village and was big enough to break any surviving windows. The beast released its grip stumbling back raising its huge sword it bellowed and rushed Naniele...

I didn't waste this opportunity as I drew Hito. Crouched down on the building, charged the blue flames to explode from my legs properly and I soar through the air at high speed towards the staggered knight and as I approached it. I yelled and swung the blade with all I had and cleanly but violently ripped through its arm with Hito as I landed just next to it.

I waste no time swapped the blade into my other hand as the Grimm also turns to try take my head off.

"THIS IS THE END!" I scream as I violently cleave off its other arm and as the blade comes back to me, I grab onto it with my other hand and thrust it backward behind me which rips through the knight's body as it stood there choking but that noise dies down as I rip Hito out of its body and slid it back into its sheathe as the Grimm falls onto it's back.

Ruby runs back up to us and pants. Neo brings the carriage over and jumps down but falls over from her injury.

"Is it... over now?" Ruby asks as she catches her breath.

"...Yeah...it is..." I declare looking down at the Grimm as part of it crumbles away.

"Ice... is that?" Naniele puts her hand on my shoulder and gasps.

The armour of the Knight crumbles away to reveal silver hair and half body which could only be... Silver.

Neo's eyes widen as she struggles with her injured leg to get a closer look at the sudden reveal.

I stand shocked and confused as right before me was Silver sleeping in front of us...with no arms and half of her body looked to have been severely mangled with as if she had become a Grimm on one side and her left eye was missing too.

I drop down and sit down and chuckle to myself as we pretty much found who we were looking for this whole time, I knew she was alive... I think she is still, she was breathing but at the same time I can't believe we had to fight one of our own just then but really I'm happy that we can just take her back now although we still need to go to Haven.

I look over to Neo as she had tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the sleeping Silver and just sobbed with happiness and regret all at the same time... I assume Salem must've been the reason for what has happened to Silver and now she should pay the price.

Airships flew in from above and landed to give us aid, they put Qrow, Ruby, Neo and Silver on one ship and me and Naniele on the other as they had to make room for the injured, the stag simply disappeared as we were all flown off to Mistral.

"We saw a huge explosion and we had to come check it out, what happened there and what's with your friend?" One of the crew asked me.

"It's a bit complicated if you ask me we encountered a really strange Grimm." I told a half truth.

When we got to Mistral, we were all checked for injuries and then, Neo, Silver and Qrow were put in the hospital beds for treatment while the rest of us were given dorms to rest in.

"Hey Ruby look, we made it like I said." I told her as we and Naniele were stood outside her dorm.

"Yeah and glad to know Uncle Qrow is going to be moved into here too." Ruby breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm off to check on Neo so I'll see you in awhile." I wave her off as I walk to the hospital with Naniele following.

"Is Silver going to be okay?" Naniele ponders.

"Yeah when she woke up her physical condition was stable apart from the no arms part and the fact most of her internal organs have a layer of burnt flesh on them, but mentally she is dormant, like she won't speak or interact very well and hasn't even spoken a word." I explained to her.

"I see... that's sad." She wells up.

"I'm sure she will get better overtime, trust me." I reassure her.

We reach the hospital and go to the ward Neo is on and as we enter, she is sat in her bed looking out of the window in the white hospital gown that people are always given, there was a table next to her bed and a flower pot with different kinds of flowers of all varieties in it.

"Neo, we're back." I announce and she turns around to give me a smile, I pull up a chair next to her bed and face her.

"I told you Silver was alive, didn't I?" I tell her with a graceful look on me, she wells up tears in her eyes while giving me that precious smile back. She nods and breaks down into crying again, I embrace her as we hug as she continues to bawl over how relieved she is to find that Silver wasn't dead after all this time. Naniele stood besides us and put her hand on my shoulder to show her sympathy as cherry blossoms flow around the room that appear from behind her.

I felt only anger bubbling in my blood, Salem had turned Silver against us, turned her into the monster she feared of becoming...

Team SINN is reunited once again, damaged but getting back together...


	11. After The Fall

(Dr. Nix is in)

I rolled my shoulders, my grey jacket pulled tightly against me. I had moved to Mistral after the whole Grimm incident in Vale I had always liked this place even if the lot in charge were corrupt, I was the only psychiatrist here so setting up shop was easy.

I looked up at the large hospital, blank white walls, dark green roof plain square windows, nothing new, nothing exciting but I was called here by the doctors due to a certain silver-haired wolf Faunus. I chuckled to myself knowing exactly who I would be dealing with. Silver was my favourite patient back in Vale, her thoughts were always something to laugh at.

Those who train in the academies do not always become Huntsmen and Huntresses, I am one such example, my semblance was always useful for my line of work I mean I highly doubt any other psychiatrist can read their patients' minds and know if they are lying or not. Good for putting together pieces of stories too.

I showed the nurse at the front desk my ID and was led to Silver's room. I didn't know what I was expecting but anything would have been better than this. Missing arms, a half burnt off face, and a blind eye. I chuckled softly seeing her ears twitch, at least those weren't harmed. I grabbed a nearby chair and sat by her.

"Its been a while since our last meeting hasn't it Silver?" I smiled, she only growled at me.

"So you've been missing for a while now, and truth be told I actually missed our little times together, during the fall of Beacon you're file was one of the few I picked up before leaving. I must admit, you were quite the artist." I laughed pulling out her file from my jacket and one of the many drawing she had done, Silver was a child at heart so I knew that this whole drawing thing would help.

I slipped the drawing in front of her, a woman with a giant canine shadow that had nine long tails. Her red eye stared angrily at me I just sighed and put the picture back with the rest of the paper work. She doesn't recognise me that's for sure. After another fruitless hour of trying to get through to her, her mind in shambles I left with little to no ground covered.

I got the address of where the rest of her team were staying so I went to go and talk to them in hopes of getting some answers. It took a while but I eventually found the house her team was staying in.

Knocking on the door I stood awaiting an answer I sighed and took of my plain thin, black framed rectangle glasses which had a little bit of colour in the lenses to help me read. I carefully cleaned the blood red glass with the edge of my shirt. The door soon opened to reveal the tiger Faunus she had on her team.

"You're Ice Skyark right? I'm Amber Nix Silver's Psychiatrist." I smiled he nodded.

"Yeah I know who you are, after all Ozpin trusted you to help Silver out with her problems, what can I do for you?" He asked letting me into the room, I quickly grabbed a chair and sat there.

"I need something to help remind Silver who she is and since one of her drawings didn't work I need something else." I told him, he stood there for a minute before going over to his bag and digging out a block of metal and glass.

"Use the music on this and it should help, there is one on it she loved named "After the Fall" it's from her favourite musical." He explained handing it to me whatever this was wasn't a scroll but looked like one, I thanked him for it and soon left.

When I got back I dug through the shambles that were Silver's memories and found out how to work it and the password to unlock it. I quickly entered the pattern and flicked through her music soon finding the song I put it on repeat and had it blaring out in the room.

Silver snarled angrily and tried to get up only to fail due to being tied down to the bed. That probably was added after I left. I began to softly speak to her trying to poke at what would make her tick. I had found a mountain of names that I whispered to her.

"Equinox Ryder, Raven Bloodspill, Duramez, Reaper." The list went on I then spoke a name I found and she went wild.

"Salem." I said she howled loudly a loud cracking came from her as new bones began to develop tearing through the bandages in place. She was... re-growing her arms?

I watched in horror as the bones continued to develop and grow, soon muscle began to form then the blood veins and finally, skin. That however was not the end as silver fur began to grow out of the skin coving her arms in a sheet of silver which looked thick and soft to the touch. However, the illusion of a soft paw was soon shattered as vein began to glow prominently as claws began to grow

As soon as they had finished developing she sighed in relief before sitting up and slashing the binds that held her down. The doctors and nurses in the room all stood back as she got up and stretched. Her eye blue she smiled the best she could and with great difficulty she said to me.

"Thank you..."

That day Silver was discharged from the hospital with the doctors constantly asking her how she survived those injuries, she simply shrugged as it hurt to speak. The spikes, plates and scales had retracted back into her pale unburned skin.

I gave her the address of the room she'd be staying in and thanks to her old clothes somehow surviving whatever she had been through she was quick to run off with that metal and glass thing in hand she was soon lost in the sea of people. I hope this is the last time I ever have to deal with anyone like that.

I returned to my new apartment and laid my head in the toilet after dealing with that much excitement in one day my breakfast and lunch had decided to make a reappearance.


	12. Monster Inside

(Neo's POV)

It was a sunny morning and this time I managed to wake up before Silver, I sat to the side of our bed silently so she wouldn't wake up and I reached down to check the injury I got on my leg.

...Still bruised up and black and it seems to be reaching further in my veins, I will need to tell Silver about this.

Silver got up with the usual morning groans and slowly rose out of bed and looked at me and she pointed at my leg as she noticed the wound get worse.

"I will have to return to the doctors before it gets worse." I signed to her, going to get dressed.

"I will come with you." Silver signed back at me, her expression not changing.

I gave her the ok sign as I finish getting ready.

Back at the hospital I go straight to the doctors room, waited awhile with Silver until it was my turn to walk in and confront him about this.

"So... Neo, how's the leg doing?" The doc asks, peeling his eyes away from the computer screen.

I show him the bruised leg that has grown even worse that earlier and his eyes just opened wide as he saw.

"Good lord! Please take a room and we will have to examine this later, this is not something that we have seen before." The doctor explained with much surprise.

I take my leave as one of the doctors assistants come to me and escort me to my room which is a small private room with a TV, bed and a wardrobe, everything you need.

"Silver, give me a minute I just need some time alone." I sign to her, she only nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sit on the bed and close the curtains as the sun irritated me and I felt weird, as if something was tickling me on my leg, I pull up my trouser leg to see that the black substance has been moving up and around my body even more. I breath heavier as I don't know what's going to happen to me as the substance races through my body and my body starts tingling all over, I take off my jacket to see that my veins on my arms went black too.

I was panicking and my breathing went ragged until it hit me. Suddenly a large amount of pain coursed throughout my body, if I could scream I would be at the top of my voice but instead I could only make desperate gasps to try get someone to help me. I fell off the bed and I struggled on the floor, clutching onto anything that I could to try ease the pain, even if it was only slightly.

I could only watch in horror to see my hands slowly change into claws, the way they slowly melted from the form of a human to claws were almost traumatic, I tried to scream to get Silver to notice but I couldn't, if only I could kick something hard enough for her to hear... I look at my legs and they were changing too, like they were some hind legs of an animal, it feels like my legs are about to break into two as it they were being pulled from both sides and my feet also became large cat-like paws where they gave a couple of kicks onto the wall, I don't think Silver would've heard that.

But the worst part was to come as my back had 2 things moving inside of me, trying to break out. I reached out in instinct as I felt the skin on my back rip apart as from what I could see were some black feathered wings rising out of my back and they grew larger and fanned out which send wind throughout the room which rattled the doors that was enough to make Silver burst in out of concern for me which she could only stand to see me as a half human and half...Grimm monster.

Silver reached for a mirror and showed it to me to reveal that my face was also half a Grimm with it having half the mask of what a Grimm Griffon would have. I sat where I was after the pain went and I sobbed silently to myself as I just didn't know what to do.

The doctor runs in with his assistant and he just freaks and screams out and runs out with his assistant, I look back at Silver and shake her to ask what's going on and she looks at me with a cold sweat, probably because the doctor saw me.

I struggle to keep standing and I trip but Silver catches me and takes me by the... claw and drags me in for a first a kiss and then a hug which was enough to calm me down enough to start thinking about what's going on here as I had grown claws, legs and about half of my body has become that of a Grimm.

"Neo, we've got to go I heard a professional huntsman being sent here to deal with you." Silver signed to me after hearing with her Faunus ears.

"There huntsman! There's the Grimm!" The doctor comes back and pointed at us, it's over.

"So this is the so called Grimm you sent me to deal with... fool." The huntsman entered the room with his sarcastic tone, I look up from his boots to realise that I didn't have to worry as it was Ice who responded to the call.

"Yo, this is the so called professional huntsman entering the fray to exterminate Grimm." He sarcastically adds in putting Hito back in its sheathe.

"What are you doing? Kill it already!" The doctor commands him but Ice stays where he is.

"Nah doc you got it all wrong I don't see a Grimm here." He plays dumb.

"I seen more faces that you will ever do in your lifetime and I can tell you that's a full Grimm right there?" The doctor snaps at him.

"No, no you got it wrong sir I've seen more Grimm than what you would've seen in your lifetime so I know what's right for wrong." Ice sarcastically waves to him.

"Explain the Grimm you see there then!" The doc yells like he is going to bust a vein in his head, I couldn't help but giggle.

"You mean Neo who's supposed to be your patient and you're just there hurling abuse at her calling her a Grimm? Is that a new type of therapy you have here?" Ice continues with his stupidity which makes me giggle even more and feel more comfortable with everyone supporting me, I hug Silver tighter and breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Also you call me doctor not Sir! Have respect and do your damn job already! Or will I have to bring in another huntsman?" He threatened Ice, I kept giggling to where I forgot about my current form and I reverted back to it without realising.

"Yeah, yeah I'll deal with it." Ice turns around to see me still hugging Silver but also naked from the transformation but luckily hugging Silver is keeping me covered, I wave for them to leave.

"Impossible, there was a Grimm there! I was certain!" The doc yelled pointing his finger at me.

"Now, now doc you must be getting old and your eyes must be seeing things, go take a break and have some tea to focus on your job, plus it's rude to accuse a person to be a Grimm and to point at them too." Ice gently pushes him out and takes him to the rest room, he also closes the door.

Silver passes me some hospital clothes which I put on quickly and I sat across from Silver confused.

She sighed softly and picked a note pad and pen from her pocket and began to scribble down before handing it to me.

"Neo, I'll have to teach you how to control it. Shifting is easy if you stay in the correct mindset for it. Negative emotions like anger and fear can jumpstart the shift but you need to think of your Grimm form in order to take it." She wrote then held up her hand and I watched as her hand changed into a Beowolf paw then back again.

"It's easier to change into the Grimm than back to human. You just need to learn how to control your emotions, we'll have to start after the doc let's you out and apologises." She signed making me smile.

Silver picked up the note pad and pen again and started writing it down again before handing it back down to me.

"Another condition to your shifting is that you need to take some sort of physical injury in order to shift, can be done by biting yourself or stabbing, whatever works." That's what the note said, I looked up at Silver and simply nodded to understand.

Some time later we walked down the stairs of the hospital and on our way out where we were going to see the doctor and have him apologising but he was too busy shouting at Ice and looking like a tomato while Naniele turned up and was just listening. We got back home and seems no one was home anyway so Silver signed to me that it was the perfect time to practice shifting.

I stood in the middle of the room with a kitchen knife, looking down at the blade with my hands shaking slightly as I prepare to injure myself, I took a deep breath before giving myself a quick prick in my other palm which made me grit slightly as I set the knife down and now I thought to myself that I need to transform, that I need to become something I am not.

Then the shifting began, it was much less painful that it was last time but my body still felt so weird like I could still feel every part of my body moving as I became a Griffon Grimm with my new-found wings spanning themselves out. It was weird to think I became part of something that's supposed to destroy humanity but now I am it.

Silver look from across the room from me with a proud grin on her face and she just gave me a clap but now there's the problem of reverting back...

Silver wrote on a notepad again and showed me which says to just think of my original form and it will work.

I thought about how I originally looked and took a deep breath again and before I knew it I was back to my old self and this time with all my clothes on so I breathe a sigh of relief from that.

"You've got a long way to go before you're ready." Silver signs at me and smirks... this is going to be a long ride.


	13. Gonna cut you down

(3rd person)

 _While I nodded nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping_

The sudden tapping forced the general of the Atlas army to sit up in his chair, looking around his office he sighed softly sitting back in his chair, he groans as her sees the amount of paperwork on his desk.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

There is was again looking at his window there was nothing but a view over Atlas, snow softly falling from the sky, a gentle snowfall not a huge blizzard but still noticeable.

 _Tap... tap... tap..._

Turning to the other smaller window in the room Ironwood's cold gaze fell upon and ball of black feathers shivering at the window, thinking that it was his drunk acquaintance he wasted no time opening the window to let it in.

The small Nevermore flew in and circled around before landing on the desk an envelope clutched in its talons. Seeing his gun right next to the small bird he slowly approached watching the glowing blue eyes that were busy focusing on an itch on its wing.

Wait...

Blue eyes?

The nevermore looked at him four blue eyes stared at him before it hopped back and nudged at the envelope towards him. Snatching up the envelope Ironwood say that it was addressed to him, but a request was scrawled on it.

The small bird Grimm clung to Ironwood's shoulder as they enter the office of Jacques Schnee.

"Hello James... I didn't think I'd be seeing you again..." He sneered then saw the Nevermore perched on his shoulder.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a pet Grimm..." He stopped when the general held up a letter, unopened, the yellowed envelope had a few words scrawled on it. "James Ironwood, if you could be so kind as to read this in front of Mr. Schnee, I'd send him a letter but I doubt it would reach him."

"This is the only reason why I'm here..." Without another word, he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

 _Hello Ironwood_

 _You probably don't know who I am, but you will know by the end of this letter despite the fact that I haven't signed it off with my name._

 _Anyways I am getting off topic, I just wish to congratulate_ _you on surviving Beacon's fall and your_ _acting when you lied_ _to my team about feeling sorry with_ _your poor excuse of an apology. I knew when they told me that you were glad I was gone, no more problems, no more murders to worry about..._

 _Little did you know that it takes more than Hell to hold me down, I've crawled out and I'm back as you would say. I was never gone mind you I was always there just in a new skin. Also,_ _don't mind the Nevermore, Dust won't hurt you I've trained him to transport_ _letters across great distances. When he gets_ _bigger I'll use him to travel great distances so I can speak to you in person._

 _If you have honoured_ _my request and you are reading this in front of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company then please relay this to him for me: Mr. Schnee boy do I have a few bones to pick with you, first of all why don't you care more about what your family wants than just what you think is best, they are not cattle that you decide the fate of. Second of all you are an idiotic twat who didn't realise that Weiss' team needed her more than ever after what happened at Beacon, what with Yang Xiao_ _Long losing_ _her spirit and Blake Belladonna taking off so suddenly like that. Not to mention her partner Ruby Rose was worried sick after she found out that YOU had taken her partner and close friend back to the frozen wasteland called Atlas..._

 _And finally, if I find out that during her time with you that you've harmed her either physically, mentally or emotionally... I will march up to your door, I will kill anyone in my_ _way, I will tie you down to a chair, duct tape your_ _mouth so you can't scream and force you to watch me devour that boy Shitley_ _or is his name Whitley doesn't matter to me, he'll make a fine meal. Then I will string you up from your own son's intestines and I will watch the life drain from your hate filled eyes, but just before you die I will let you down to breath and repeat over and over again until I'm satisfied to which then I will leave you there, a mess to be cleaned up..._

 _Well that concludes my_ _little threat, Ironwood if you have remembered who I am feel free to tell Jacque who exactly he's pissed off_ _and why he should fear me, I'm pretty sure you still have some pictures of my work. And if you haven't figured out who I am then just know this, The Hangman of Remnant is not dead._

 _P.S there are some pictures_ _in the envelope that should help._

Shaking the contents of the envelope out onto the desk, the pictures revealed a stranger in a long coat, a hat, and rags covering their neck and most of their face.

"No..." Ironwood muttered breaking out into a cold sweat looking through all the pictures until he came across one where the ragged stranger was with the rest of team SINN in the exact same pose as they were in one he had seen in Taiyang's home in Patch.

"James, this is nothing but a stupid threat that shouldn't be taken to heart."

"No, you don't understand! The writer's name is Silver Charcoal, we all believed she had perished in the fall of Beacon."

"So?"

"So, if she is still alive somehow then we have a monster that police and even my army fears to face roaming about, and she makes true of her threats, I've seen some of her work and she will do everything she has warned to the letter, she will make you suffer Jacque and I can't stop her... Not with her semblance... So, if she does come here... I guess I'll see you in Hell." With that Ironwood strode out opting to get back to his own office as soon as possible.

He sat at his desk quickly writing a letter back to the monster begging her not to come marching up to Atlas. Dust was happily taking a nap in the crook of his arm before having to brave the freezing cold air to deliver the letter back to its master.

When he had finished and sealed the letter, Ironwood looked down at the Grimm and couldn't help but smile at how it was resting in his arm, snuggling into his warmth. Glancing at the door to his office and satisfied that no one was about to walk in, he carefully picked up the small bird and slipped it into his jacket, effectively hiding it and keeping it warm.

After another five minutes, the Nevermore poked its beak out and gave Ironwood a little peck before flapping out and grabbing the sealed envelope. The General opened the window and watched as the tiny bird flew away he soon lost sight of it as the snowfall cleared up to reveal the night skies.

The Nevermore flew back to the forests surrounding Mistral and landed upon the outstretched hand of its tamer.

The Hangman of Remnant took the letter from its talons and walked into the dark wooden cabin she lived in leaving the Nevermore in its small nest upon her own desk and laughed at the desperation that dripped from the words scrawled on the letter.


	14. Only By Design

(?'s POV)

 _I crawled free of the black ooze that had created me, I growled softly to myself feeling the air brush through the slits in my armour, I stepped up to the two strangers before me, brushing the ooze from my armour I rose up. One I soon recognised as my Queen her black and red eyes stared into my own, I growled softly and went down upon one knee to bow to her._

 _She told her companion something, I didn't understand I just stayed still_ _and waited for her commands. She lead_ _me back to her castle where she began to test me with simple puzzles ones I could easily do. She soon gave me more challenging ones which I enjoyed more. She soon learned that unlike my savage brethren I was much more advanced in mindset to them._

 _I opened my eyes and grabbed my sword, donned the cape my_ _Queen gave me, the large blade looked heavy but to me it was as light as a feather._

 _I marched down the corridor_ _and_ _entered a large room, a table, seven table only five of the seven were sat. I walked over to the woman who sat at the head of the table and knelt to my queen once more._

 _I knew most of them. I stood_ _beside Queen Salem, on my left was Tyrian my favourite playmate, next to him was Cinder I felt slightly connected to her due to both of us missing parts of our faces. On the other side was Hazel and Watts, I didn't like Watts, he was boring, he never wanted to play with me, I respected Hazel because of his strength and he respected me for the same reason._

 _Then there were the two who accompanied Cinder, I liked them, the male smelled of metal and blood and the female had lots of pretty shiny things in her pockets they didn't feel as threatened around me as they did around the others like me_

 _"Now that Hades_ _is here. Dr Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Her highness began._

 _"Very good." He replied if he wasn't one of Queen Salem's closest soldiers I would have ripped that furry worm from above his lip and peel the flesh from his skull to give to Tyrian._

 _"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."_

 _"Gladly." He replied I growled_ _softly I'd be so bored without him around._

 _"And Hazel, I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus_ _has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal. Ensure that Sienna Khan feels the same." She said gently stroking my ear._

 _"As you wish..." He grumbled I moved from my Queen's side Tyrian noticed my agitation._

 _"Oh!" The mint haired female said surprising me earning a giggle from Tyrian._

 _"Speak, child." Salem spoke I craned my head so I could see her._

 _"She wants to know…" She hesitated... "What about the girl..." That's right I had heard about the silver eyed girl, Salem had told me she was the reason why I was heavily armoured on my left side, the silver eye girl had torn_ _my previous form to pieces._

 _I growled softly wanting to rend her flesh._

 _"What about her? Seems to me that this is Cinder's problem, not ours." Watts scoffed I snarled and slammed my heavier gauntlet_ _against_ _the table_ _rendering him silent._

 _"That's enough. Tyrian?" She began._

 _"Yes, my lady?" He smiled I lowered myself to the ground._

 _"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." He began to clap excitedly._

 _"And bring her to me." Salem finished making Tyrian frown but what she said next nearly made me start dancing._

 _"Hades_ _you will scout ahead for him, you are to learn about how the girl fights and relay the information to Tyrian." I nodded and was itching to leave._

 _"Because of your efforts, Beacon_ _has fallen. And Haven_ _will be next." We all rise and Tyrian turned to Cinder._

 _"Eye for an eye." He began to laugh uncontrollably whereas_ _I just went up the Cinder and petted_ _her hair before leaving._

 _Making my way to the fallen Beacon was easy, the black ooze pools from the Dragon work like portals for us Grimm as well as spawning new ones, I asked some of the oldest Grimm as to where I could find the silver eyed girl and they pointed me towards another kingdom, one our Queen had mentioned Haven._

 _Making my way there was much more difficult as there was a larger body of water in my way so I hitched a ride on a Nevermore. I soon heard the angered yells of one of my more ancient brothers, the great Geist was having a problem so I followed the sounds and saw them, a team of four._

 _A girl with a scythe, a girl with three colours in her hair, a girl with light pink hair and finally a male Faunus with a striped tail. I felt like I should know this team but I couldn't remember why or how. I watched them struggle against the Geist from the shadows. The team had killed the Grimm and the smile the three coloured hair girl had was familiar as if I had seen it so many times before._

 _I licked my teeth following them with a little distance. I then saw the girl with the giant scythe and red hood's eyes. Pure silver, there is my prey..._

 _They went into the nearby village I ran ahead to set up a trap. I found a huntsman, I killed him, took his boots and ripped out his heart. I hung him from the branches and planted a way to split this team apart. My Queen had given my a necklace a Huntress had worn when she fought against her and failed. I placed it on a rock by the path and used the boots to plant footprints up the muddy slope before leaving them in the branches with the huntsman. I had sent a pack of lesser_ _Beowolves_ _to attack the group to give me time to find a place to hide._

 _I heard the cries of my brothers as they fell, soon I could hear the group, one ran up the slope giving me the opening I needed. I shot out of my hiding place and charged at the remaining three, my blade_ _scored a hit on the smallest of them. The taller pink haired one with knives leapt back I swung my blade and went for her when a burning pain hit me in the side of my head I caught a glimpse on who it was, the striped tail one._

 _I crashed through the trees soon finding myself with a makeshift shelter... I wheezed as I laid beneath the large trunks a few of my kin found me, the larger ones like the_ _Ursas_ _worked on freeing me while the smaller ones hunted for a Huntsman or a random animal for me to feed from. The lesser_ _beowolves_ _came back with scraps of a beast's carcase to which I greedily snapped up. When I was free I was still hurting but I could at least carry on with my mission..._

 _When I find Stripe Tail, I will make him No Tail..._

 _I followed the group's footprints to a larger settlement, so I waited for day break in the rain, when I saw him._

 _I approached them and stabbed my blade into the ground in front of him,_ _he stared at me in shock before grinning._

 _I lent my helm by_ _his ear and whispered all I knew so far to him Tyrian giggled wildly at the information, we then ran around the town towards the next settlement in hopes of catching the girl._

 _Along the way I had seen a dark purple fox, so I chased it to show Tyrian_ _it retaliated against me and ran as soon as my claws had cut into its pelt. I was angry that it had got away but I had to focus now I could smell Prey._

 _We saw them Tyrian ran ahead telling me to stay back until he calls for help. I decided if I couldn_ ' _t join the fight I would find a good spot to watch from._

 _Tyrian went in to fight the group head on as he did, I stood a top on of the buildings behind them watching the fight. He had almost won the battle when the scent of alcohol hit my nose making me cringe as a small black crow flew by me, the crow then became a man and stopped Tyrian from stinging the girl._

 _I growled softly to myself however I did not go any closer. The man with the sword challenged Tyrian and while they were fighting Knife Girl pointed me out to Striped Tail, his shoulders sagged at the sight of me. Mute Girl looked up in shock as I nodded to them_ _and watched..._

 _The fight bored me I grew angry when Bird Man punched Tyrian and I wanted to fight the bird but Tyrian had not called for me to aid him. I snarled when the Prey cut Tyrian's tail off. He screamed for my help so I quickly bound into action coating my sword's edge in my_ _venom like blood to_ _infect Bird Man and turn him into another Grimm like me but Mute Girl took the strike, my blade easily went through her aura barrier and bit deep into her flesh, the dark red blood splattered onto my armour._

 _Prey went to Bird man's side and I stalked towards her with my sword held high to strike Bird man dead as I reached_ _for Prey with my larger clawed gauntlet but a large flash of blue hit me, I was sent through the trees again flames clung to my_ _armour as I laid in the middle of another pile of trees. I was hurting so bad I could feel a branch trying stabbing through my armour and into_ _me. A pitiful whimper escaped my throat, I head the thudding of hooves and paws, bones snapping then filled my ears followed by_ _the_ _weight on my body being thrown off I looked up to see a large horse head before laying my head down to rest._

 _I was angry_ _when I awoke so_ _I began slaughtering my own kind, feeding on their essence to make myself stronger and faster. Soon I ran almost as quick as the winds I had found another ancient brother... The_ _Nuckeleeve_ _I bowed my head in acknowledgement as it growled softly before leaving its cave and its many trophies heading towards a desolate and long abandoned village, I followed flicking_ _my sword, absorbing this one should give me the strength to defeat this team and return victorious to my Queen._

 _We came to the village and there stood Striped Tail, Prey and Knife Girl..._ _Bird Man and Mute Girl nowhere to be seen. The_ _Nuckeleeve_ _screeched and I hacked the human like torso from the horse then proceeded to slice the horse in half. I slowly stalked towards them the smoke of the ancient beast flooding my form I grew larger, my bone armour_ _growing thicker_ _with sharper spikes ready to slash them if they got too close for my sword._

 _Striped Tail put up a fun fight his flames barley warmed my armour_ _but those new gauntlets created these annoying fire balls which would hit me like a brick..._

 _Knife Girl shot at me a bullet scratched my helmet_ _I_ _roared angrily and went for them. The streams of fire started to annoy me..._

 _The girl then had one of Stripe Tail's gauntlet, I tackled her and pinned her down, raising my sword to decapitate her, her long hair would serve to keep her head on my belt, she then pointed it at me and a much larger stream of fire hit me, followed_ _by a large explosion, I fell back and wiped the smoke from my eyes_

 _I stumbled back and suddenly my left arm was torn from my body, I roared holding the stump I turned to Striped Tail to see his dark sword I roared and went for him, the blade took my other arm and stabbed me in the chest through_ _the bone plates I choked and fell back..._

 _I failed my Queen... How? I was created to be her ultimate hunter..._

 _My body crumbled away but I still laid there with a much weaker body. Striped Tail and Prey stared at me in surprise as if they knew me... Mute Girl hobbled over and knelt beside me crying softly._

 _They placed me in this open top wooden crate next to Bird Man who obviously was slowly dying from Tyrian's poison. I fell asleep on the way._

 _When I woke up I was in a strange white room hooked up to all sorts of strange beeping metal boxes. I growled softly seeing a group of humans in strange clothes they_ _gave me soft smiles but I only growled at them and snapped my teeth at them._

 _They kept asking me "How did you survive with_ _these injuries?" I only snarled at them._

 _The next day a strange woman with black hair came to see me, she spoke fondly of a huntress as if she was me... She showed me a drawing which I felt as though I should have recognised, the drawn woman's shadow was not human but a large fox like creature._

 _She then left and came back an hour later showing a metal and glass item, I was curious of it as she began to play with it and a strange song I felt as though I should recognise then it hit me... All these memories... That huntress the woman talked about and the one my Queen said she made me from the corpse of... I was her... The silver Devil... A Beast of Beacon... The Silver Death... The Hangman of Vale... I am Silver Charcoal..._

I was flooded with a blood boiling rage as bones snapped out of my wounds and I grew new arms the hospital staff were terrified as my new Fenrir arms grew I cut myself free of the bindings.

I was released that day and I soon returned with my phone to Ice and Naniele. The next day I went out and got some stuff to make some new clothes to hide the burns on my body... Ice accidentally burned the end of my new coat but I didn't mind in fact, I liked it.

I hide myself under the coat, hat and the rags I called a scarf or was it a shawl? All I knew was that it covered most of my face and that's all that matters, I had to wear an eyepatch to hide my blind eye so not to scare anyone and my hat hid my ears too... At least I can continue to say that the Hangman of Vale had returned...


End file.
